


Just Don't

by afullrevolution



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Magic!Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:01:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afullrevolution/pseuds/afullrevolution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're thinking about kidnapping Stiles? Just don't - it's easier on everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Don't

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't know what to rate this. Be wary of foul language.
> 
> And I can't remember what it was for. It was just sitting on my desktop and I am pretty sure that there was once something connected to it. It might have been my response to some story I read?

If you plan on kidnapping Styles there are a couple things to keep in mind. 

First - don't let him near any sort of ink or writing implement. Keep his arms spread, his fingers locked down. Once he begins to make his mark, you won't be keeping him for long. 

Second - and this is important - never, ever, let him bleed. He hates pain. Is incredibly unlikely to cut himself, but once he starts loosing blood, he might use it to draw. He does that, you are likely to loose your house, if not your life. 

It's really best just to let him keep his blood in his veins and let him take his own path. Really best for your safety not to try and kidnap him at all. Note, that this is not for his safety - it's for yours. He stopped caring about his a long time ago and isn't like to give a flying fuck about your if you attack him. Leave him alone, and he isn't likely to care that you exist. And that - that really should be your aim. Because Stiles is the thing that goes bump on a moonless night.

But now that you've _thought_ about kidnapping Stiles, you might want to start battening down the hatches and preparing for battle. Because sometimes plans get out. And while Stiles might be the nightmare at the end of the tunnel, there are things in the dusk that will try to tear you apart for even considering touching him.


End file.
